counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons Course/Guide
Target Tutorial The first part of the tutorial is a basic test where the player must pick up an MP7 on a shooting range and unload it into a large wooden target. Afterwards, they must pick it back up and try to hit the center of a smaller target 15 times. The first test.png first target.png Next, the player is informed on who he will be fighting against and will see a target of a Counter-Terrorist pop out, followed by one of the Phoenix Connexion Terrorists group. He will be told to hit 5 Terrorist targets without hitting any Counter-Terrorist targets. 2014-03-22_00004.png 2014-03-22_00005.png Afterwards, the player has to hit a target from medium range and the instructor informs that firing in controlled bursts will maintain accuracy. Upon doing so, the target will be covered with a thin wooden board, which the player must again hit through 15 times. Finally, a thick metal plate will be lowered between the player and the board (an impenetrable surface), and the player must crouch to be hit the target 15 more times. They are then informed that crouching will somewhat boost their accuracy. 2014-03-22_00008.png 2014-03-22_00009.png 2014-03-22_00010.png 2014-03-22_00011.png 2014-03-22_00012.png Target Range After this, the player will be allowed access into the next range and is told to pick up the M4A4 and the Five-SeveN. Wooden targets of the Phoenix Connexion will pop up with health meters attached to their sides. The player is informed of locational damage (Shooting different parts of the enemy will deal differing amounts of damage). The instructor goes on to say that, unsurprisingly, shooting someone in the foot is not very effective, shots to the upper body will be much more effective, and shots to the head will deal the most damage. The player is then tasked with taking down the two demonstration targets. 2014-03-22_00015.png 2014-03-22_00016.png 2014-03-23_00003.png 2014-03-23_00004.png 2014-03-23_00005.png Next, the player must shoot down ten more targets that pop up in various places, and if the M4A4's magazine runs empty they will be told to switch to their pistol. After taking them down, they must repeat the process with a refilled weapon set and with a timer tracking them. Upon taking the ten targets down again, the player is sent out the door to the grenade range. Grenade Range In the grenade range, the player will see several plastic mannequins out in the field, with one partly shielded by explosive-resistant material. To their right is a supply case filled with HE grenades. An unlimited amount of grenades can be picked up with the USE key, but only one can be held at a time. The player can throw them anywhere without taking damage and can use the open field to freely test grenade physics and practice throwing them certain distances. To advance, the player must destroy the shielded mannequin, which can be accomplished by bouncing the grenade off of the wooden boards with painted arrows into the mannequin's box. 2014-03-23_00009.png 2014-03-23_00010.png Pistol Range Next they will be told to head to the pistol range, through the next door. Another shooting range with a Glock-18 is to the left through it with six holes in the wall for targets. The player must pick up the Glock and then hit 2 targets that pop up in any of the six holes within 15 seconds. After doing so, they must pick the Glock up again and are told to repeat the process. This time, a Flashbang will drop from the ceiling and blind them as the targets appear, and the instructor will tell them to look away from the explosion or get behind something to prevent being blinded. After picking up the Glock again, the process repeats and the player may advance after dodging the Flashbang and hitting the targets. 2014-03-23_00015.png 2014-03-23_00016.png Bombsites Next the player will be told about C4 explosives and how to defuse them. The player will see a stack of 5 bombs and is told to pick up one. They are directed to a large concrete blast shield with a bombsite marker inside of it and plant the bomb by either holding the use key or selecting the bomb and holding the fire key. When the bomb is planted, the player will have 30 seconds to run out and follow their map to Bombsite B and defuse a different bomb. After defusing it, the instructor will mention that a Defusal Kit will cut the time it takes to defuse a bomb in half. If the player does not defuse the bomb in time, the bomb will emit sparks and smoke instead of exploding, and the instructor will tell the player that a real bomb would have killed him. The player is then sent back to redo the bomb planting and bomb defusing. 2014-03-23_00018.png 2014-03-23_00019.png Weapons Course When player enters the timed course, they will see a gun cabinet with every weapon in the game (minus the Zeus x27), but these weapons are unobtainable. Next they will enter a room with another Five-SeveN and a Knife on a table next to a new case of infinite HE Grenades, and a wall holding a PP-Bizon, M4A4, AK-47, P90, and AWP. The player is told to pick the weapon of their choice along with the Knife and pistol. The next room contains an ammunition pile and leads into the timed course. In addition, there is another outdoors area where the player can target practice. 2014-03-23_00029.png 2014-03-23_00031.png 2014-03-23_00032.png The first room of the timed course contains a few more Counter-Terrorist targets and another ammo pile along with more Phoenix targets which must be hit. After hitting them all they must jump over a concrete block and head to the right and up a set of stairs where more targets will appear, two in front and two CT targets to the right, with 2 more Phoenix targets inside a wall next to them. An on-screen prompt will tell the player to throw a grenade at the slanted boards in front of them (which will instantly hit both Phoenix targets to the right) and they may continue after taking out the ones in front. Moving forward, they will have to duck under a blockade with another CT target at the end. As they near it, another Flashbang will be thrown out and they will have to look away. Around the corner the player will find another room with 2 more Phoenix targets on the back wall with a few more CT targets. After shooting down the enemy targets and walking through the open door, the player will be told to equip the Knife and run to the finish, and will see their current time. They are told they can try it again as many times as they wish or they can exit to the left hallway (which leads the player back to the main menu). Hitting the use key on the door at the end will ask if they wish to exit the course and will suggest practicing against bots if the player does not yet feel comfortable with playing against other human players. If the player re-entered the course in one game session, they will have the option to skip everything up to the timed course. Category:Tips and tricks